Unsuspecting Kiss
by Xliaf27
Summary: He sneaked on her flat again. But something surprising happened when he suddenly got curious to try what was written on her novel.
**A/N:** Hello guys, this is a short one-shot, my first NaLu fic. Hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

..

Lucy Heartfilia had been working on her manuscript these past few days. She was writing her romance novel for the whole week. The blonde was in her apartment as usual lying on her comfy bed. With tint of excitement, she glanced at the pile of papers that she will show to her friend Levy.

Initially she felt embarrass to show her works to others. But Levy was different, Lucy felt like she could show it to the blue haired scribe without fear that she would make fun of her work.

Letting out a warm smile, she drifted to her sweet slumber. Tomorrow, she will give her novel to her best friend.

..

Meanwhile, a certain fire mage was climbing on the window of the unsuspecting blonde beauty's apartment. Sneaking in Lucy's room every now and then had been the idiot's regular routine for no apparent reason.

Maybe he just wanted to tease the celestial mage by slipping in her flat.

With a grin, he entered inside her room. His cat Happy immediately sprinted to the kitchen to find a raw fish to munch while Natsu began creeping on Lucy's bed.

He found her sleeping. He was about to crawl behind her covers as per usual when he noticed a stack of papers beside her. It was neatly arranged. He knew Lucy loved to write all the time but Natsu couldn't understand why the girl found it so enjoyable. Thinking about himself doing what she do made him want to bash Gray's face. How in the Fairy's tail Lucy was able to do such writing crap for hours and days without being bored? He didn't know.

Slowly Natsu began to scan the papers. Pages per pages, his eyes stumbled on a certain paragraph.

"The man trapped the girl pinning her to the nearby wall so she couldn't escape. And then he lowered his head to press his lips on the beautiful woman's own.." Natsu began to mumble.

"It was like the world had momentary stopped. The kiss sent flutters on their stomachs. Tsuna deepened the kiss as Cylu responded with full of passion. It was the most exhilarating thing they had felt in their lives. The two melted on each other's arms. The guy never mind if his life would be ended tomorrow as long as he had the girl in his reach at the moment. Their most-awaited first kiss showed how they were longing for one another." Natsu stopped reading the paragraph as he looked at the girl sleeping soundly.

Lucy's face was serene and almost divine. Her lips were parted slightly.

Would he felt like what that _Tsuna_ guy undergone when he kissed _Cylu_?

Natsu was curious. What if he pressed his lips to Lucy's? Would he feel exhilarated? He knew Lucy would castrate him if he took advantage of her in her sleep but damn it! His curiosity was killing the dragon!

He set aside the stacks of papers he was holding and slowly he positioned himself hovering on top of the sleeping blonde beauty. His nose caught how pleasant she smelt. There was something inside him that suddenly stirred at the sight of her angelic features.

This was it. He leisurely lowered himself, lowering and lowering until his lips met her soft ones.

Heck!

The moon above shone brightly. Heavens served as witness how his eyes widened in utmost surprise. The feeling of her lips pressed against his was beyond exhilarating. His mind felt like exploding. He couldn't understand what he was feeling but the certain thing was, it's more than what's written on her novel. He was willing to listen on Gajeel's song or even make a truce with Gray just only to experience this again.

His insides were twisting in ecstasy. He was utterly captivated.

..

Happy was eager to tell Natsu that Lucy's kitchen didn't have any single fish stored in there. _What a useless kitchen not having his precious food!_ The cat was about to tell Natsu for them to leave and search for a fish on the lake. But as he stepped on her bedroom he was welcomed by a morally shocking display.

NATSU WAS KISSING THE SLEEPING LUCY.

Sensing his partner's arrival, Natsu raised himself and glanced at the direction of the frozen cat. Before Happy could open his mouth, the fire mage placed his index finger on his lips gesturing him to stay silent. After all, they couldn't risk a ballistic Lucy shouting how her first kiss was blatantly stolen. Happy nodded eagerly with a tint of blush on his blue cheeks.

After they had made sure that Lucy was still sleeping. The two intruders silently slipped out on her apartment.

Little did they know. She was awake the whole time. Blushing madly after he left.

 _Stupid Natsu.._

.

.

.

 **A/N: Reviews please..**


End file.
